Hide and Seek
by Duam78
Summary: SPOILERS Children of Earth L'amour, le vrai, le pur, le sincère, peut faire faire à un homme des choses extraordinaires et au-delà des lois ...
1. Prologue : 2036

_**Café Amaretto, Cardiff Bay, UK **_  
_**9 Juillet 2036. 18h45**_

Deux heures, cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures que l'homme était assis à la même place dans ce café à la mode, sirotant sa bière et lisant le journal du jour. En fait il ne le lisait pas réellement, il le parcourait certes du regard, mais les mots et les images ne s'imprimaient pas ; ils restaient désespérément accrochés à la page. La place que l'homme avait choisie était stratégique, face au grand miroir qui reflétait son visage et la salle en son entier. Mais ce n'était pas pour se regarder lui, il n'était pas aussi narcissique… quoique… il avait toujours été un petit peu vaniteux sur son aspect extérieur et son charme si attractif. Ce n'était pas non plus pour espionner la salle du café, il n'en avait que faire de ces bandes de jeunes insouciants, de ces filles papotant et riant à gorge déployée ou de ces jeunes loups du quartier des affaires tout proche.

Non, son regard n'était attiré que par un point particulier, situé quelques tables derrière lui. Une seule et unique personne qui, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de son existence, représentait beaucoup pour l'homme solitaire qu'il était. Elle représentait 27 années de sa vie. 27 longues années de patience (enfin ?) récompensées ? Il l'avait attendue cette date. Date qu'il s'était fixée 27 ans plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi dur. Surtout depuis quatre, cinq ans, depuis qu'il avait son apparence d'adulte, depuis qu'il lui ressemblait si parfaitement, au point que le simple fait de le voir en était devenu insupportable.

Mais cette atroce attente allait prendre fin aujourd'hui. Il suffisait qu'il trouve le courage. Pourtant c'était habituellement quelque chose dont il ne manquait pas, il en avait même à revendre. Mais aujourd'hui dans ce café, il lui semblait que son courage s'était enfui à mille lieues de là. Il termina d'une gorgée son verre de bière, replia le journal qu'il déposa sur la table, s'appuya sur le rebord de celle-ci te se leva. Il resta quelques instants immobile, comme s'il recherchait son équilibre, la tête penchée, les yeux clos, toujours en appuis sur la table. Il releva les yeux et fixa au travers du miroir , l'espace situé au delà de son reflet.

Trois tables plus loin, trois amis discutaient depuis le début d'après midi. Deux garçons, une fille et des paquets cadeaux posés sur la table, entre les tasses de café et de cappuccino. L'un d'eux fêtait ses 26 ans en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas encore que sa plus grande surprise ne viendrait pas du maillot de rugby de son équipe préférée, ni de l'abonnement annuel à la saison culturelle du théâtre de la ville qu'il recevrait, mais d'une rencontre qui allait arriver dans quelques instants.

Une ombre se porta sur la table. Les trois jeunes gens relevèrent la tête de concert voyant qu'elle ne partait pas. Devant eux, un homme, grand, séduisant, semblant ne pas avoir d'âge et aux yeux bleus hypnotiques. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle en ferait bien son quatre heure, l'ami pensa qu'ils allaient encore être saoulés par un quelconque vendeur de bibelots inutiles et horribles, tandis que le jeune homme ressentait une étrange impression. Il était balancé intérieurement entre une joie inexpliquée de voir cet homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et une appréhension nauséeuse car il sentait que cette belle journée allait prendre une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

L'homme, quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau gallois. Il était en tenue décontractée, ce qui lui allait très bien, même si l'homme préférait le voir porter un costume trois pièces. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise discrètement agrémentée de rayures verticales en forme de guirlandes de fleurs et au col entrouvert laissant apparaître un ras de coup de style tribal en os et ébène, souvenir d'un séjour humanitaire en Afrique. Il y avait cependant un détail chez lui que l'homme avait mis du temps à trouver et qui le chiffonnait depuis qu'il était entré dans ce café. Détail qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remarquer auparavant mais qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Lorsqu'il laissait pousser un peu ses cheveux, ils ondulaient et formaient d'adorables mèches bouclées qui lui donnaient un air « enfantin » mais extrêmement sexy.

« Vous désirez » demanda la jeune femme à l'homme qui visiblement attendait quelque chose d'eux.  
« Ianto Jones ? » furent les deux seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'inconnu dont le regard n'avait pas quitté le gallois une seule seconde.  
« Oui » répondit l'intéressé.

Le jeune homme était fébrile, il avait l'intuition que sa vie allait changer de manière radicale d'une minute à l'autre.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness, ravi de vous rencontrer ! » lança t-il en même temps qu'il avançait la main.

Ianto l'imita et lorsque leurs deux mains se serrèrent, ils ressentirent tous deux une décharge électrique qui descendit le long de leur colonne vertébrale et qui eut comme effet pour le capitaine de faire ressurgir dans sa mémoire de nombreux souvenirs des années passées… des 27 dernières années.


	2. Chapter 1 : 13 à 26 ans

_**Millenium Stadium, Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 Juillet 2035. **__**13h26. **_

L'homme attendait maintenant depuis une heure lorsqu'il le vit arriver, accompagné d'une demi-douzaine d'autres jeunes. C'était le jour de son 25e anniversaire et, pour marquer le coup, ses potes lui avaient offert une place en « catégorie 1 », en bas des tribunes centrales pour assister au match de la coupe du monde de rugby qui opposait l'équipe du Pays de Galles à celle de la France. Bien évidement grimés et habillés des traditionnels maillots rouges, aux couleurs de leur équipe, ils entonnaient déjà les hymnes habituels des supporters alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la queue qui menait aux tribunes.

Ils étaient tous excités par l'événement et déjà légèrement désinhibés par les bières bues au pub avant de venir. Le jeune Jones dont le numéro floqué sur son maillot indiquait 25, en référence à son âge, avait les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'excitation. La journée était des plus belles et le match s'annonçait épique, comme à chaque fois que ces deux équipes se rencontraient.

L'homme, un sourire aux lèvres, mais avec un pincement au cœur, détourna le regard, pivota et s'éloigna lentement. « Plus qu'une année » pensa t-il.

**************

_**Mission de Yaoundé. Cameroun.**_  
_**9 juillet 2034. 9h10 heure locale. **_

A peine débarqué de l'avion, l'homme se dirigea vers la file de taxis. « Mission St-David » demanda t-il au conducteur. Ce dernier tourna la clé dans le démarreur et le moteur se mis laborieusement en marche. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, les taxis ici étaient certes des poubelles ambulantes, mais c'était plus sûr que les bus ou que faire le parcours à pieds, même s'il ne craignait pas grand chose.

Le taxi mit une grosse demi-heure pour rejoindre la mission se trouvant dans les faubourgs pauvres et sales de la capitale. Il demanda au conducteur de l'attendre lui promettant un généreux pourboire. Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il s'avança vers les grilles protectrices entourant la mission et observa à travers elles.

Il voulait simplement le voir. Aujourd'hui. Il le devait. Il se l'était promis des années auparavant, 25 ans plus tôt pour être exact. Il entendit des cris de joie venant d'un préfabriqué sur sa gauche. Il tourna le regard et vit une troupe de jeunes enfants agglutinés autour de l'objet de sa recherche. Ianto était apparemment la coqueluche des jeunes de la mission qui le suivaient partout. Il avait signé un contrat avec la croix rouge responsable du site pour une mission humanitaire d'un an, avec pour objectif l'alphabétisation des plus jeunes. Ianto avait décidé de faire une pause dans ses études et dans sa vie après la mort tragique de ses parents dans un accident de voiture en début d'année.

L'homme avait d'abord eu peur pour lui… mais maintenant qu'il le voyait, heureux entouré d'enfants, il était confiant. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sorti une liasse de billets. Il en retira une dizaine, ce qui représentait 200£, une somme importante ici. Ce serait son cadeaux pour les 24 ans du jeune homme. Il les glissa dans la boîte aux lettres et reparti, rassuré. "à l'année prochaine" pensa t-il en se rasseyant dans le taxi et en demandant à ce qu'il le ramène à l'aéroport.

_**Remise des diplômes, Université de Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 juillet 2033. 15h30**_

Coïncidence, destin, coup de chance… ou simplement aléa du calendrier, le jour de son anniversaire correspondait avec celui de la traditionnelle remise de diplômes clôturant l'année universitaire. Une estrade avait été montée sur le terrain de sport et les tribunes auxquelles on avait rajouté des rangs de chaises étaient bondés de parents fiers de leur progéniture, appareils photos et caméscopes en mains, prêts à immortaliser ce moment. En face, sur l'estrade, les professeurs et le doyen de la fac était assis, attendant l'heure de la cérémonie. Quelque part dans les vestiaires habituellement réservés aux joueurs, attendaient, fébriles et excités, les futurs diplômés.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme de 23 ans était encore plus stressé que les autres. Ianto Jones, le major de sa promotion, répétait inlassablement son texte. Il avait le devoir d'ouvrir la cérémonie avec un discours au nom de l'ensemble des étudiants. Bien que ses amis le soutenaient dans cette épreuve, il n'en était pas moins terrorisé, même si d'habitude, tout ce qui touchait à la communication ne lui posait aucun problème.

C'était l'heure, la fanfare entonnait l'hymne de la fac. C'était le signal convenu. Tous se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Il se positionna en tête de file et ils avancèrent vers l'estrade sur laquelle seul Ianto monta. A moitié caché derrière le pupitre, il ajusta le micro, leva les yeux, aperçut ses parents assis au troisième rang, heureux et fiers. Il leur sourit et commença son discours.

Debout, derrière le dernier rang, un homme l'observait. Lui aussi était heureux et fier. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le féliciter et le serrer dans ses bras, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant… Pas tout de suite… Il devait être patient… « Encore 3 ans, 3 petites années. » pensa t-il.

_**26 Abbey Str. , Cardiff, UK.**_  
_**9 Juillet 2032. 9h-22h30. **_

Seul, comme d'habitude, assis à l'avant d'un SUV noir, un homme attendait. Il attendait depuis 9 heures ce matin, il attendait de le voir, de l'apercevoir. Il se contenterait même d'une ombre furtive derrière les rideaux, mais rien. Depuis ce matin, c'était le calme absolu. Seule sa mère était sortie pour aller acheter de quoi faire le repas du midi. Mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas alors que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? 22 ans.

Dans sa chambre, blotti, emmitouflé dans sa couette, le jeune homme déprimait. La veille au soir, sa petite amie, son premier grand amour, Lisa, venait de le quitter après une relation de 3 ans. Et elle l'avait fait par téléphone, lui disant qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était fini entre eux. Ianto en avait pleuré toute la soirée, refusant de s'alimenter et s'enfermant dans sa chambre, au désespoir de ses parents. Ce matin, il avait refusé de se lever et n'avait quitté son lit que pour répondre à des besoins naturels.

Vers 16 heures, quatre jeunes étaient arrivés, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Ils étaient ressortis seuls, sans Ianto, deux heures plus tard.

Dans le véhicule, l'homme qui ne connaissait rien de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait celui qu'il espérait voir, attendit jusqu'à 22h30. Lorsque toutes les lumières eurent disparues dans la maison, il se décida à s'en aller, le cœur gros, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne le verrait pas cette année.

******************

_**Sur les bords de la Tamise, près du Tower Bridge, Londres, UK.**_  
_**9 juillet 2031. 12h15**_

Ils avaient décidé de fêter son anniversaire en amoureux à Londres. Ils étaient partis tôt le matin, avaient roulé pendant environ 3 heures avant d'atteindre la capitale. Ils s'étaient promenés dans les rues du centre, parcourant Piccadilly, Trafalgar, Covent Garden et avaient fini par se retrouver près de la Tamise où ils avaient décidé de pique niquer. Il faisait beau, chaud et les rayons du soleil éclairaient les bâtiments. Assis sur la pelouse d'un parc bordant le fleuve, ils discutaient de leur futur commun. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et c'était sérieux, tellement qu'ils pensaient déjà au mariage.

Lisa était le premier véritable amour de Ianto. Il avait eu quelques flirts auparavant, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il avait même eu un doute sur sa sexualité durant une période, mais l'arrivée de Lisa l'avait effacé. Il était épanoui et heureux. Ça se voyait sur son visage.

Non loin de là, un homme assis sur un banc public les regardait, rongé par la jalousie et le désir d'être à la place de la jeune fille. Il enviait les baisers qu'il lui offrait, il enviait sa main dans la sienne, il enviait son regard amoureux… Pourquoi s'était-il fixé une date ? Pourquoi attendre ? Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était aller le voir et l'embrasser... Là, maintenant, tout de suite. A 21 ans, il avait atteint l'aspect physique qu'il lui connaissait, il avait perdu ses apparences d'adolescent et était devenu un jeune homme fort séduisant. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait en supporter d'avantage, il se résolut à partir, souhaitant intérieurement être déjà à l'année prochaine.

*****************

_**« Le lotus bleu », Newport, UK.**_  
_**9-10 juillet 2030. 20h10-1h20.**_

La boîte était bondée ce soir là, comme tous les soirs de week-end d'ailleurs. Mais ce soir là, la salle VIP avait été réservée pour fêter les 20 ans du jeune Ianto Jones. Tous ses amis avaient répondu présent, ce qui représentait une trentaine de personnes. Sa mère avait invité ses amis de fac bien entendu, mais avait aussi fait des recherches et retrouvé de nombreux amis de lycée, collège et même de l'école primaire, dont certains qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis une dizaine d'années.

La surprise avait été totale. Organisée par son meilleur ami avec la complicité de sa mère, il pensait fêter son anniversaire avec trois ou quatre potes dans la boîte de nuit la plus branchée du moment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans l'espace VIP qu'il aperçut la masse des invités. Il était resté bouche bée en reconnaissant certains visages de son passé. Le moment d'émotion passé, une douzaine d'accolades de retrouvailles plus tard, ma soirée pouvait commencer.

Tous se rendirent sur la piste de danse. Ce n'était pas vraiment un art dans lequel Ianto excellait, mais emporté par l'ivresse du moment, à défaut de l'ivresse de l'alcool qu'il n'aurait le droit de boire que l'année suivante, il se laissa porter part le flot et le rythme de la musique. Il se laissa tellement emporter qu'il en bouscula une jeune fille. Après de plates excuses et une montée de rouge cramoisi sur les joues, il invita la dénommée Lisa à venir partager sa soirée, ce qu'elle accepta, charmée par le jeune gallois.

Vers 1h20, la soirée touchant à sa fin, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Personne ne remarqua l'homme accoudé au bar lorsqu'ils passèrent à coté. Ianto chahutait avec son ami et heurta l'homme. Il se retourna et lui adressa un « je vous demande pardon » auquel il répondit par un « je vous en prie, et bon anniversaire ». Ianto ne réagit pas et s'éloigna vers la sortie. L'homme resta encore un moment cherchant à respirer les résidus de l'odeur laissée par Ianto dans l'air et sur son manteau. Il paya ses consommations et sortit à son tour. « Plus que 6 ans à tenir… » S'encouragea t-il.

****************

_**« Delta Force Paintball », Cardiff, UK.**_  
_**9 juillet 2029. 16h10.**_

Ianto maudissait intérieurement ses deux copains qui n'avaient trouvé rien de mieux à lui offrir pour ses 19 ans qu'une séance de paintball. Il se retrouva engoncé dans une combinaison jaune, renforcée aux endroits ad-hoc, un pistolet à balles de peinture dans les mains et des lunettes style lunettes de plongée sous-marine sur le visage. Il se sentait complètement ridicule.

Ses deux amis étaient chauds bouillants, Ianto lui traînait les pieds, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir ses potes. Il allait devoir donner le change. Mais comment donner le change quand on ne sait pas tirer avec une arme.

La partie commença, le but du jeu était d'atteindre le bout du terrain avec le moins d'impact possible. Chacun pour soi. Mais ce qu'ignorait Ianto, c'est qu'il allait être la cible de ses deux amis qui avaient décidé de s'associer et de recouvrir le gallois de peinture rouge et verte de la tête aux pieds. Ianto avançait prudemment, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche.

De l'autre coté du grillage renfermant l'espace de jeu, un homme analysait les actions des amis. L'expérience militaire avait prit le dessus. Il admirait les déplacements furtifs et stratégiques des deux amis qui manifestement étaient des habitués de ce genre de jeux de stratégie. Par contre, il était dépité devant l'attitude de Ianto. Visiblement, ce n'était pas son truc. Il avançait à découvert, tenait son arme beaucoup trop bas et faisait énormément de bruit. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il fut littéralement assailli par des boules de peinture éclatant sur l'ensemble de son corps et, au lieu de riposter ou de s'enfuir, il se retrancha contre un arbre, lâcha l'arme et se mis en boule pour se protéger. Les deux garçons vidèrent leurs chargeurs et éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Ianto se releva, dégoulinant. Derrière le verre sale de ses lunettes il fusilla du regard ses camarades quitta le terrain.

L'homme aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, il aurait voulu être sur l'aire de jeu, avoir un pistolet et venger son affront. Mais ce n'était pas encore ce jour qu'ils se rencontreraient… il devait se montrer patient. Ce jour viendra.

**********************

_**Restaurant « Chez Auguste ». Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 juillet 2028. 11h55.**_

C'était la panique chez les parents de Ianto. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans et ils étaient en retard pour le restaurant qu'ils avaient réservé. Toute la famille devait déjà y être. Ianto était en train d'enfiler son costume noir, son père pestait contre la voiture qui refusait de démarrer et sa mère stressait comme d'habitude lors des grands évènements familiaux.

En effet, devant le restaurant « Chez Auguste », une douzaine de personnes attendait impatiemment le roi de la journée. Une douzaine plus une, assise à la terrasse du café faisant face au groupe. Il savait qu'il ne le verrait pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, c'était une journée qu'il passerait avec les siens, et il n'en faisait pas partie, pas encore. Mais il fallait qu'il le voit, même cinq minutes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, la voiture arriva enfin. Ianto et ses parents en descendirent, la mère s'excusa platement et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Alors, l'homme se leva et partit, avec en souvenir, l'image d'un jeune Ianto en costume trois pièces, lui rappelant tellement celui qui l'avait quitté des années auparavant.

_**Etretat, France. **_  
_**9 juillet 2027**_

Les yeux perdus dans le bleu de la mer, cherchant à distinguer la limite séparant le ciel de l'eau, Ianto rêvassait assis sur la plage d'Etretat. Il avait tant souhaité ce moment depuis qu'il avait vu une émission à la télévision qui montrait les plus belles falaises d'Europe. Il était tombé en admiration devant celles de la ville française. Et, lorsque ses parents lui avaient proposé de faire un séjour linguistique dans le pays de son choix, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait choisi la France en précisant qu'il aimerait loger près d'Etretat.

Et son vœu fut exhaussé. Mais en ce jour particulier, il ressentait le mal du pays. C'était le jour de ses 17 ans et ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient. Il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, de l'autre coté de cette étendue d'eau.

Un peu plus loin, un homme ressentait le mal être du jeune garçon. Il aurait voulu le consoler, mais c'était impossible. Lorsqu'il se releva, il faisait presque noir et il ne vit pas l'étranger le regarder. Il remonta vers le centre ville et disparut dans la foule. L'homme prit le même chemin mais s'arrêta près d'une voiture dans laquelle il monta. Il démarra et s'inséra dans la circulation, pestant contre la conduite à droite.

*********************

_**Maison culturelle de quartier, Cardiff, UK.**_  
_**9 juillet 2026. 15h30.**_

Tous s'étaient réunis en ce jour particulier pour écouter les groupes des enfants du quartier qui se produisaient après une année de travail et de répétitions hebdomadaires. Les jeunes attendaient, angoissés, leur tour dans les coulisses. Le groupe, composé de Ianto, Peter, John et Anna, passait en dernier, ce qui n'arrangeait rien et augmentait même leur trac au fur et à mesure du passage des autres musiciens. Peter tenait fermement sa basse à s'en faire pâlir les doigts, John n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses baguettes et Anna se rongeait les ongles. Ianto, quant à lui, n'avait peur que d'une chose, c'est que sa voix reste coincée au fond de sa gorge et qu'il ne puisse chanter.

Ce concert était également une sorte de concours. Des représentants du service culturel du Millenium Center, le lieu des spectacles de Cardiff, étaient présents et ils choisiraient parmi les 25 groupes, celui qui ferait la première partie de l'ouverture de la saison prochaine. C'est-à-dire un mini-concert d'une demi-heure devant plus de 3500 personnes.

Dans dix minutes, ce serait à eux. Ils passaient après un groupe de hard-rock, style complètement opposé au leur, mais qui avait mis le feu dans la foule.

L'heure fatidique était arrivée, ils entrèrent sur scène, Anna s'assit au piano, John derrière la batterie et Peter brancha sa basse à l'ampli. Ianto avait pris le micro et attendit le signal de John. Il tapa trois fois ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre pour donner le tempo, c'était parti, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Ianto s'assit sur un des amplis inutiles, attendant le moment où ce serait à lui. Pour l'instant Anna et Pete improvisaient sur le thème principal. Au bout d'une minute, alors qu'Anna amorçait le thème, soutenu par la rythmique régulière de la basse et le frottement des fouets sur les caisses claires de la batterie, une voix grave et profonde s'éleva, surprenant tout le public qui avait un peu oublié le chanteur. Ianto n'avait que 16 ans, qu'il fêtait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, mais il avait déjà mué et possédait une voix d'homme, grave et profonde qui s'adaptait merveilleusement bien au classique du jazz qu'ils avaient choisi d'interpréter.

_« Summertime,_  
_And the livin' is easy_  
_Fish are jumpin'__  
__And the cotton is high »_

Rien que le premier mot lentement susurré donna aux spectateurs des frissons. Au fond de la salle, Un homme pleurait. Il pleurait d'entendre cette voix, identique à celle qu'il avait autrefois aimé. De plus, son émotion était exacerbée car, en un an, Ianto avait changé radicalement. Il avait pris 20 cm et ressemblait de plus en plus à son amour perdu. Jusqu'à l'année précédente, c'était encore un garçon pré pubère, au visage de poupon. Il était maintenant un jeune adulte et l'homme su qu'il lui serait de plus en plus difficile de retenir ses sentiments.

**********************

_**Bute Park, Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 juillet 2025. 17h20**_

L'école était terminée depuis plus d'une heure, Ianto n'était pas rentré directement chez lui ce jour là. Pourtant, c'était son anniversaire. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le fêter. Ses parents étaient partis en voyage et seule sa tante, qu'il détestait, était là pour le garder. Il avait décidé de faire la « maison buissonnière » et de flâner dans le parc. Il faisait beau et il trouva un coin d'ombre pour se poser. Quand soudain il fut attaqué par un truc plein de poils et humide.

La surprise passée, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un chiot et qu'il lui léchait le visage. Il portait un collier et Ianto regarda dans la capsule qui y pendait pour trouver le nom du propriétaire. Ce qu'il lut sur le morceau de papier le laissa sans voix.

_« Bon anniversaire Ianto. _  
_J'espère que ce chien t'apportera un peu de bonheur _  
_J. »_

Qui était ce « J. » ? Comment le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi lui offrait-il un chien ?

N'ayant aucune des réponses aux questions qu'il venait de poser, il rangea le papier dans sa poche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du chien qui en profita pour lécher une nouvelle fois son visage.

« Il faut que je te trouve un nom ! Comment je vais t'appeler ? Je sais ! Captain Jack ! ça te plaît ? ».

En guise de réponse, le visage de Ianto redevint humide.

« Reste plus qu'à convaincre maman et papa de te garder… et ça, c'est pas le plus facile ».

Caché derrière un arbre, à proximité du garçon, l'homme souriait. Il avait réussit à redonner le sourire au jeune gallois.

**********************

_**Festival du Cinéma du XXe siècle, Cinéma Paradisio, Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 juillet 2024. 13h20**_

Pour ses 14 ans, Le père de Ianto lui avait offert une place pour le célèbre festival quinquennal du cinéma du XXe siècle. Ianto était friand de ce genre de films, il y avait été initié par son père et ne manquait pas une rediffusion d'un vieux classique lorsqu'il passait à la Télévision.

Le cinéma Paradisio était un des rares cinémas de Cardiff à avoir gardé l'apparence intérieure et extérieure qu'il avait eue depuis les années 1980. De vielles salles aux sièges rouges et défoncés. Des vendeurs de popcorn et autres friandises. Ianto était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Assis deux rangs derrière le père et le fils, un homme avait le regard fixé, non pas sur l'écran à suivre l'intrique du film, mais sur la nuque de l'enfant.

**********************

_**Dans les rues de Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 juillet 2023. 17h42**_

Un homme marchait machinalement, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'allait pas à une allure rapide, mais n'avançait pas à la vitesse d'un escargot non plus. Il faisait de longues enjambées à une cadence régulière. Etonnement, il ne bouscula personne, on aurait dit qu'il avait un radar intégré lui permettant d'éviter les obstacles.

Vêtu d'un manteau étonnement chaud pour la saison, il semblait hors de son temps. Et ce n'était pas faux si on connaissait son parcours et sa vie.

Mais ce qui préoccupait l'homme venait effectivement d'un autre temps. 13 ans. 13 ans qu'il faisait ce pèlerinage annuel. 13 ans, c'est-à-dire la moitié du temps qu'il s'était imposé. Il avait réussit à être patient jusque là, mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait encore supporter cette situation. Ne le voir qu'une journée par an. Et encore, l'espionner serait le terme plus adéquat. Le voir sans que l'autre ne le voit. Il ressemblait de plus en plus au Ianto qu'il avait connu et cela commençait à le troubler. Le plus dur était de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, le sentir, l'embrasser. Mais c'était encore un enfant et, bien que très libéral dans ses mœurs, il ne l'était quand même pas à ce point.

Il se retrouva près de la maison du 29, Abbey Str. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de voir le jeune homme sortir, accompagné par des amis. Ils rigolaient, se chamaillaient pour savoir qui monterait à l'avant de la voiture. Cette « bagarre » lui rappela de bons souvenirs, même s'ils étaient douloureux. La place passager à l'avant du SUV avait souvent été l'objet de chamailleries. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdaient pas.

Il regarda la voiture disparaître au coin de la rue. Il tourna les talons et fit le chemin qu'il avait fait pour venir en sens inverse, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches et marchant lentement.

« 13 ans de passés, 13 autres à venir… à bientôt Ianto Jones… »


	3. Chapter 2 : 0 à 12 ans

**Spaceworld, près de Londres**  
**9 juillet 2022. 10h36**

Spaceworld. Depuis qu'un de ses copains d'école lui en avait parlé, Ianto ne rêvait que d'une chose, y aller. Ce parc d'attraction SF regroupait des manèges et autres animations sur les thèmes de ses séries et films préférés. C'était son Saint-Graal du moment.

Ses parents lui avaient fait la surprise et c'est tout naturellement qu'il trépignait d'impatience à coté de la voiture familiale, en les attendant.

Le trajet dura trois bonnes heures. Ianto ne tenait pas en place sur le siège arrière. Il regardait les voitures qui les suivaient et cherchait à imaginer les occupants des différents véhicules. Une d'entre elle l'intriguait plus que les autres. Un gros SUV noir qui les suivait depuis leur départ, à bonne distance. Il ne distinguait rien de l'intérieur, les vitres étant fumées.

Il essaya d'imaginer le conducteur. Il le voyait bien comme un homme ayant vécu plusieurs vies en une seule. Son esprit divagua et un scénario des plus étranges lui vint en tête. Il voyait cet homme comme le chef d'une organisation secrète qui serait cachée sous la Roahl Dahl Place. Lui et son équipe chasseraient les aliens et protègeraient l'humanité de grands périls. Des héros inconnus.

Lassé par ce jeu, il se rassit et regarda par la fenêtre latérale le paysage qui défilait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au parc, Le SUV noir avait disparu et Ianto oublia l'extravagante histoire qu'il avait inventée lorsqu'il, vit les innombrables manèges et attractions qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Une fois à l'intérieur du parc, Ianto courrait dans tous les sens ... allant d'une attraction à l'autre, ne sachant laquelle faire en premier. Quand soudain il le vit ! Le manège dédié à sa série SF préférée. Il sauta au cou de sa mère, la suppliant pour le laisser y monter seul. Installé dans la nacelles, sanglé et protégé par les barres de sécurité, il était fin prêt à tenter l'aventure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut un Ianto livide, au bord de la nausée qui en ressortit. Il dû s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il se releva ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme adossé à l'attraction suivante. Habillé d'un costume militaire, il le regardait. Ianto se dit que son déguisement était remarquable de réalisme et pensa qu'il aimerait bien avoir un tel manteau. Mais l'homme, en un clignement d'œil s'était envolé.

L'homme ne s'était évidemment pas envolé, il s'était juste déplacé afin que le panneau le cache et pour éviter que son cœur ne s'emballe de trop et que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés ainsi. Il ne voulait pas tenter trop le destin, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il s'était fixé un objectif et il s'y tiendrait, aussi pénible que ce soit et même si depuis deux ans, il n'avait pu tenir cette promesse à cause de problèmes le tenant éloigné de Cardiff.

C'est avec une boule au ventre et une autre dans la gorge qu'il quitta le parc.

**********************

_**Jardin de la maison familiale, Cardiff, UK**_

_**9 juillet 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018 et 2019 **_

Pour ses 5 ans et à chaque anniversaire jusqu'à ses 9 ans, ses parents offraient à Ianto une fête grandiose dans le jardin avec tous ses amis d'école. Tous les ans, une animation était également proposée à tous les enfants présents. Pour ses 5 ans, il eut le droit à un spectacle de marionnettes, pour ses 6 ans, à un trio de clowns. L'année de ses 7 ans avait été marquée par une animation sur le thème de la piraterie remplacée l'année suivante par une chasse au trésor dans le quartier. Enfin, la dernière année, celle de ses 9 ans, ce fut un magicien qui enchanta la petite foule présente.

A chaque fois, l'homme assistait à l'émerveillement du jeune Ianto, caché derrière un arbre de l'autre coté de la rue ou derrière son volant à l'abri de vitres teintées.

_**Quelque part dans Cardiff, UK **_

_**30 Janvier 2015. 17h30 **_

Le téléphone sonna. L'homme décrocha. La voix à l'autre bout lui annonça que le petit Ianto Jones venait de faire l'objet d'une demande officielle d'adoption. Bien que totalement illégal, mais faisant partie des dispositions acceptées par l'un comme par l'autre, on l'informa de l'identité des parents potentiels et de leur adresse. Il avait été conclu que son avis était obligatoire lors de toute demande d'adoption.

Il se rendit immédiatement à l'adresse indiquée. C'était une maison de style bourgeois, bien entretenue extérieurement, avec un ravisant jardin l'entourant. Il sonna à la porte et attendit. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années lui ouvrit. Il se présenta comme l'inspecteur des services sociaux venant faire une petite enquête sur l'environnement et les personnes chez lesquelles l'enfant serait peut-être placé. La femme accepta naturellement qu'il entre et le conduisît dans le salon.

Elle lui expliqua que, suite à une maladie étant enfant, on avait dû lui retirer les ovaires et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Son mari était médecin et elle enseignait l'histoire au lycée de la ville. Après presque une heure de discussion, il prit congés et regagna sa voiture. Il composa le numéro de l'orphelinat et informa la mère supérieure que le couple Derry était parfait pour le jeune Jones. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il posa ses mains sur le volant, appuya sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux.

Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'aurait plus de contact avec l'enfant avant un long, un très long moment.

**********************

_**Orphelinat, Cardiff, UK **_

_**9 juillet 2014 – 10h00**_

Depuis 4 années et tous les ans à la même date, les Sœurs de la Charité recevaient la visite du même homme. Chaque matin du 9 juillet, la mère supérieure faisait préparer une salle spéciale à l'écart. Tous les 9 juillet, depuis 4 ans, l'homme arrivait à 10 heures précises, toujours habillé de la même façon.

L'enfant lui était amené et il restait une heure, pas une minute de plus, en sa compagnie. Les rares sœurs qui avaient pu assister à cette rencontre annuelle racontaient toutes la même chose. Cet enfant, dont personne ne voulait car pleurant à chaque fois qu'un étranger le prenait dans ses bras, resplendissait de joie de vivre au contact de cet homme. Lui aussi se transformait au contact du jeune garçon, son air était moins sévère, le bleu de ses yeux s'illuminait et parfois un sourire venait égayer son visage.

La première année, il passa l'heure, assis dans un rocking chair, l'enfant dans les bras, à le regarder dormir. La seconde année, il joua avec lui, assis à même le sol ou à se promener en lui tenant la main ou le portant dans les bras. La Troisième fois, ils papotèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, tout en jouant avec les jouets qu'il avait apportés, une collection complète de puzzles et une autre de voitures.

Cette année encore, il était arrivé à 10h, les bras chargés de cadeaux, non seulement pour le petit Ianto, mais également pour l'ensemble des enfants de l'orphelinat. Il s'enferma une heure entière avec lui, ils dessinèrent, discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Avant de partir, il lui posa une question.

« Ianto, pourquoi es-tu méchant quand des gens viennent te voir et qu'ils te proposent d'être ton papa et ta maman ? »

« Ben je te vois plus sinon » lui répondit-il avec la sincérité des enfants.

« Écoute-moi, jeune homme, Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie, tu as besoin d'un papa et d'une maman qui t'aiment. Je veux que la prochaine fois qu'un monsieur et une dame viendront te rendre visite et s'ils te plaisent, tu m'écoutes Ianto, je veux que tu acceptes leur proposition, d'accord ? »

« Mais toi tu viens aussi ? » murmura le jeune garçon au bord des larmes.

« Je serais toujours là Ianto, toujours… ». Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, lui dit au revoir et sortit de la pièce dix minutes plus tôt que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui et il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire.

**********************

_**Orphelinat, Cardiff, UK **_

_**7 Octobre 2010. 10h45 **_

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il avait quitté la clinique. Il avait déposé le couffin à l'arrière de la voiture et s'était assuré qu'il était correctement attaché au siège. Il avait ensuite pris la direction de l'orphelinat des Sœurs de la Charité. Il les avait contacté il y avait maintenant pratiquement un an. Il avait longuement discuté avec la mère supérieure et, bien qu'elle eut été choquée par ce qu'il lui avait raconté concernant la conception de l'enfant, elle avait accepté, par charité chrétienne, de le recueillir et de s'en occuper. La seconde exigence de l'homme avait été que le garçon garde le nom qu'il lui avait été donné à la naissance, même s'il venait à être adopté.

Lorsqu'il sonna à la grille de l'établissement, ce fut une des sœurs qui lui ouvrit. Il pénétra dans le grand hall et attendit que la mère supérieure soit prévenue de son arrivée. On le fit ensuite entrer dans une salle et il patienta. La mère le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, les mains chargées de papiers.

Après avoir rempli toutes les fiches et autres formulaires officialisant l'abandon de l'enfant et alors qu'il allait signer le dernier d'entre eux, le bébé, jusque-là sage comme une image, commença à pleurer, comme s'il était conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer. La religieuse le prit dans les bras et commença à le bercer. L'homme apposa la dernière signature et reposa le crayon.

La mère supérieure lui tendit l'enfant qui continuait à pleurer pour vérifier les papiers. N'étant pas préparé à cela, il fut pris au dépourvu. Confortablement installé entre les bras réconfortant et rassurant de l'homme, le jeune Ianto s'arrêta de pleurer et plongea son regard dans les yeux de celui qui le tenait. Le cœur lourd, l'homme le regardait jouer avec son doigt qu'il cramponnait fermement comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

La nonne rangea les papiers dans deux pochettes. L'une resterait à l'orphelinat, l'autre serait donnée à l'homme. Il lui redonna l'enfant qui immédiatement qu'il fut hors de ses bras se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en retira une enveloppe.

« Cela devrait largement couvrir les frais pour les dix années à venir, plus un supplément pour l'institution » dit-il à la mère supérieure. « Évidemment si l'enfant venait à être adopté avant cette échéance, l'ensemble de la somme restante sera à vous. » ajouta t-il.

« Dieu vous bénisse ! » lui lança t-elle en guise de remerciements.

« Si Dieu existait ma sœur, cet enfant n'aurait jamais vu le jour. » Répondit-il toute en quittant la salle sans un regard pour le garçonnet qui hurlait maintenant à pleins poumons.

************************

_**Clinique privée, Cardiff, UK.**_

_**9 juillet 2010. 03h27. **_

L'homme faisait les cent pas dans l'immaculé couloir de la Clinique. C'était trop tôt. Il n'aurait pas dû arriver avant deux mois. Mais c'était le risque lorsqu'on s'engageait dans cette aventure. Rien n'était sûr et encore moins la naissance d'un enfant.

La femme l'avait appelé en urgence, elle avait perdu les eaux et ressentait des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées. Il avait alors accouru et l'avait emmenée à la clinique. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le Docteur O'Harra les attendait. C'était une première pour lui et il souhaitait que tout se passe bien. Ce serait peut-être son passeport pour la postérité. La jeune femme fut conduite en salle de travail. Ce ne serait pas long, le col étant dilaté pratiquement à son maximum.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin vint le voir pour lui demander s'il souhaitait assister à l'accouchement. Il refusa, il ne voulait pas avoir de rapports trop « paternels » avec l'enfant qui allait naître. Il n'en était pas le père, il ne voulait pas l'être. S'il était là, c'était pour une raison précise. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il le confierait à un orphelinat le plus rapidement possible. Ne pas tisser de liens affectifs avec lui. Pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Après deux heures d'attente, une infirmière vint lui dire que l'enfant avait été mis en couveuse pour lui permettre de continuer à se développer mais que tout allait bien. Elle le conduisit dans le service des prématurés. A l'abri dans sa petite boite en verre, un garçon au visage d'ange avec un petit nez retroussé fixait l'homme de ses grands yeux bleus. Le cœur de l'homme explosa en mille morceaux, les larmes aux yeux il posa la main sur la vitre. L'infirmière l'informa qu'il pouvait utiliser les gants intégrés à la paroi pour le toucher s'il voulait. Il inséra la main dans le gant et l'approcha de l'enfant. Il était tranquille, calé par les couvertures, gazouillant. De son doigt il caressa la joue du garçonnet qui s'en saisit avec une force incroyable pour un si petit bout de chou. « Bonjour Ianto Jones» murmura t-il.

L'homme revint tous les jours suivants, ne restant que cinq à dix minutes, le temps de s'assurer que l'enfant allait bien. Il se développait très bien et n'allait pas tarder à sortir du service. Lorsque ce jour arriva, l'homme arriva à la clinique avec le nécessaire pour le transporter. L'infirmière déposa l'enfant dans le couffin et il quitta la clinique après avoir offert une bouteille de champagne français à l'équipe qui curieusement fut atteinte d'amnésie collective concernant les 12 derniers mois.


	4. Chapter 3 : Egoïsme

_**Clinique privée, Cardiff, UK **__**  
**__**21 décembre 2009 & 5 janvier 2010**_

Le rendez-vous avait été pris depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Dr O'Harra attendait cela avec impatience. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il allait effectuer une insémination artificielle d'un clone. Cette manipulation était strictement interdite et déontologiquement douteuse, mais l'homme avait su se rendre convaincant, billets à l'appui. Et puis, tous les progrès scientifiques n'avaient-ils pas subis les foudres de l'éthique avant de devenir de merveilleuses avancées médicales ? Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci ?

La donneuse d'ovule et mère porteuse avait été choisie par l'homme. La création de 5 embryons par implantation du noyau d'une cellule, contenant le code génétique de celui qui serait ainsi cloné, dans un ovocyte énuclée afin de crée une cellule souche et « remplacer » le spermatozoïde avait eu lieu la semaine précédente et ils avaient été congelés en attendant.

La fécondation de type in-vitro était donc programmée ce jour. L'homme et la femme arrivèrent ensemble. L'implantation des 5 embryons se fit en quelques minutes, mais elle devait rester hospitalisée pendant les prochaines 48 heures. Puis ils reviendraient deux semaines plus tard pour savoir si elle avait fonctionné et combien d'embryons seraient viables.

Le 5 janvier, ils revinrent donc pour la visite de contrôle. L'homme était visiblement très angoissé par l'annonce des résultats. Le médecin fit la prise de sang et l'envoya au labo. Ils devraient avoir les résultats dans l'heure. L'homme n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir dans les couloirs de la clinique. Au bout d'une heure et quinze minutes, un bip résonna et les feuilles de résultats sortirent de l'imprimante.

La fécondation avait réussi. Restait maintenant à savoir combien d'embryons étaient viables. La réponse arriva après un examen de la jeune femme. 1 embryon avait survécu. C'était tout ce que l'homme souhaitait entendre. Un immense sourire lui barra le visage.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, 50% des F.I.V. sont suivies de fausses couches dans les trois premiers mois de grossesse. » Leur dit le médecin.

Mais l'homme n'écoutait pas, deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête : "fécondation réussie".

**********************

_**Morgue de UNIT, Londres, UK **__**  
**__**11 juillet 2009. 14h00**_

Une idée folle venait de le frapper. Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Le devait-il ? En avait-il le droit ?

D'un autre côté il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter sa perte. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pourrait-il vivre sans lui. Vivre évidemment vu qu'il était « immortel », mais vivre dans quelles conditions ? C'était l'homme de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ces sentiments pour personne, homme ou femme.

La décision était prise. Il n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à Gwen. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle l'en empêcherait.

Il était toujours dans les locaux d'Unit Londres. Le corps de Ianto également, reposant dans une chambre froide de la morgue située au niveau –3. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour récupérer un échantillon contenant des cellules et ainsi avoir l'ADN de son amant.

Un soldat vint à sa rencontre, l'hélicoptère qui devait le ramener à Cardiff était arrivé. C'était sa dernière chance. Il demanda au soldat la permission de voir son équipier une dernière fois. Le soldat s'informa par radio de la possibilité ou non d'accéder à sa requête. La réponse arriva rapidement. Jack Harkness avait sauvé les 10% des enfants de ce monde que les 4.5.6 avaient réclamé. S'il désirait quelque chose, il devait l'avoir.

Le soldat accompagna alors le capitaine vers la salle de la morgue et lui désigna le tiroir refermant le corps n°21475. Il s'éclipsa pour laisser le responsable de Torchwood 3 seul.

Mais avant de dire un dernier adieu à son amant, il s'avança vers un réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Il chercha parmi les échantillons prélevés un qui appartiendrait au Gallois. Il tomba sur un tube de sang sur lequel était noté le n° 21475. Bingo. Il se saisit d'une petite boîte qui permettait de conserver les échantillons au froid et y glissa le tube. Il la mit ensuite dans sa poche et se rapprocha des tiroirs.

Jack ouvrit celui que lui avait montré le soldat. Devant lui reposait Ianto, recouvert d'un drap. Il en souleva un pan et frissonna. Il semblait seulement endormi. Il se pencha pour déposer un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et lui murmura.

« À bientôt mon amour, je te donne rendez-vous dans 27 ans, on se retrouvera à ce moment-là, tu seras le même qu'il y a quelques jours et qui sait, mon charme agira peut-être encore une fois sur toi ».

Il replaça le drap et sortit de la pièce.


	5. Epilogue

**Café Amaretto, Cardiff Bay, UK **

**9 Juillet 2036. 19h00**

_« Capitaine Jack Harkness…»_  
Ces trois mots résonnaient dans la tête de Ianto. Ils lui semblaient si familiers et pourtant ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qu'il employait tous les jours. Ce n'était pas non plus le nom d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Alors qui était-il et pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait ?

« Moi de même » lui répondit-il lentement tout en continuant de se noyer dans le bleu magnétisant de son regard.  
« Pouvons-nous discuter un moment, en privé ?» demanda l'homme habillé d'un long manteau militaire, d'une chemise bleue claire qui faisait ressortir celui de son regard, et d'un pantalon en toile bleu marine.  
« Heu .. oui… »…

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table que le jeune gallois occupait avec ses amis et s'assirent au fond du bar, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Jack posa le dossier devant lui et croisa les mains dessus. En face de lui, Ianto se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Lui aussi avait croisé ses mains, mais il les avait posées sur ses genoux et n'arrêtait pas de faire passer ses doigts les uns sur les autres, signe évident de stress.

Jack ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment révéler à un jeune homme qu'il était un clone « fabriqué » pour le seul et unique besoin égoïste d'un homme : lui. Comment lui expliquer qu'il l'avait « espionné» tous les 9 juillet depuis 26 ans. Qu'il l'avait vu grandir, devenir un homme et qu'il avait développé des sentiments très forts à son égard. Comment lui dire sans ruiner sa vie ?

Ianto attendait que l'homme le renseigne sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Les longues minutes de silence étaient inconfortables pour lui et la peur le gagnait. La peur prenait la place de la curiosité. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Jack, dans un moment de lâcheté, ou alors était-il réellement incapable de lui expliquer, poussa le dossier vers Ianto. Sur la couverture était noté trois choses : un nom et deux dates :

**Ianto Jones**  
1983-2009  
2010-

Le Nom sur la couverture était le sien. L'année 2010, celle de son année de naissance, selon le certificat d'adoption. Par contre les deux autres dates 1983 et 2009 lui étaient étrangères. Ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos était que ça ressemblait à des dates de vie et de mort.  
« Ce dossier contient toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin pour comprendre qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. » Arriva enfin à dire le Capitaine. « à l'intérieur vous trouverez les circonstances de votre naissance et "votre" histoire familiale ».

Ianto fixait le dossier des yeux. Il avait tenté, comme la majorité des enfants adoptés, de retrouver ses parents biologiques mais sans succès, son dossier ayant été « perdu » selon l'orphelinat. Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait devant les yeux. Il était là et contenait toutes les réponses. Il posa une main tremblante dessus et allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il en fut empêché par celle de l'homme qui se posa sur la sienne.

« Rentrez chez vous, lisez-le au calme. Demain, je serais ici à vous attendre, dès l'ouverture et jusqu'à la fermeture, à cette table. Venez et nous discuterons. Le mieux et le plus adéquat aurait été que je vous raconte moi-même cette longue histoire, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'en suis désolé. J'espère que vous viendrez demain. » et sur ces dires, il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie du bar sous le regard déconcerté et troublé de Ianto.

Ses amis le rejoignirent rapidement après qu'ils eurent vu l'homme passer les doubles portes. Ils le bombardèrent de questions, mais Ianto resta évasif. Au bout d'un moment, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétexta un mal de tête affreux, les remercia pour la journée passée et les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient fait et sortit à son tour, le dossier sous le bras et les présents dans un sac.

*************************

_**Hunter Str, Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 Juillet 2036. 19h30**_

Il ne mit que 5 minutes pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'habitait pas loin de Mermaid Quay, mais ces cinq minutes lui parurent les plus longues cinq minutes de sa vie. Lorsqu'il entra dans son salon, il lâcha le sac près de la table basse, déposa le dossier sur la surface vitrée et enleva sa veste. Il s'assit sur le sofa et attendit. Il attendait de trouver le courage nécessaire de découvrir ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps : Sa propre histoire.

Il avança la main, prit le dossier, se cala contre les coussins et ouvrit la première page. Ce fut une lettre qu'il aperçut en premier.

_« Cardiff, le 12 octobre 2009._  
_Ianto, mon ami, mon amour, ma vie… _  
_  
Tu es mort depuis trois mois maintenant. Trois mois sans toi, sans voir ton visage tous les matins, sans sentir ton odeur, sans te toucher, ni t'embrasser._

Trois mois pendant lesquels j'ai pesé le pour et le contre des milliers de fois. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? En avais-je le droit ? Mais la douleur quotidienne de ne pas me réveiller à tes cotés, de ne pas sentir l'enivrant arôme de ton merveilleux café, de ne pas entendre ta voix me dire que tu m'aimes, a fait que j'ai écouté mon cœur plutôt que mon esprit. J'ai été égoïste et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

A la lecture de ce dossier que je complèterai au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que tu ais atteint l'âge de 26 ans, celui que tu avais à sa mort, à ta mort… tu réaliseras que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je prie pour que tu l'acceptes et que tu ne prennes pas peur. Le 9 juillet 2036 le jour de tes 26 ans, je te contacterai et j'espère que tu comprendras ce qui a poussé un homme comme moi à faire cette folie et que tu répondras positivement à mes attentes égoïstes.

Avec tout mon amour, à toi pour toujours et à jamais  
  
_Jack. »_

*******************

Ianto avait encore la lettre dans la main. Il la regardait, Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment pouvait-il écrire à une personne morte ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia sur des retrouvailles 26 ans plus tard ? Cette lettre lui était-elle destinée ? Comment pouvait-elle lui être destinée ? Il n'était pas encore né à cette époque !

Il déposa la lettre à coté de lui. Le dossier suivant était celui d'une clinique spécialisée en manipulations génétiques, titré : spécimen #004. La lecture de ce dossier lui apprit qu'un embryon avait été crée à partir d'un échantillon de sang et que la manipulation avait réussie. Que la phase deux pouvait commencer. Ils avaient cloné un être humain et allaient réellement aller jusqu'au bout de la procédure, c'est-à-dire lui faire voir le jour. C'était inimaginable et surtout totalement illégal.

Dans la pochette suivante, toujours de la même clinique, il lut le compte rendu de l'insémination artificielle de cet embryon chez une mère porteuse. Le suivi de grossesse suivait et un second compte rendu lui apprit que l'accouchement avait eu lieu deux mois avant terme et que l'enfant avait été mis en couveuse et qu'il avait été nommé Ianto Jones.

Les mains de Ianto tremblaient maintenant, en fait c'était tout son corps qui tremblait. Il avait peur de comprendre, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il hésitait même à continuer la lecture du dossier, se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas oublier toute cette histoire et reprendre le cours de sa vie normale.

Mais la curiosité fut plus forte et il reprit la lecture du dossier suivant. C'était celui de l'orphelinat des Sœurs de la Charité. Un nom était noté dessus : Ianto Jones. La vérité était en train de lui sauter au visage. Il était le clone d'un homme qui était mort en 2009. Il n'était personne, il n'avait pas d'existence réelle, pas de parents biologiques, pas d'histoire… Il n'était rien…

Lorsqu'il eut fini la lecture du dossier, il le laissa tomber à terre, dispersant les papiers sous la table. Il avait le regard vide, fixé sur un point au-delà des murs de son appartement. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et remonter rapidement vers sa gorge. Il réussit à se lever et se précipita aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de cette nausée, il s'en retourna au salon. Il regarda les photos éparpillées au sol, des photos de lui bébé et jusqu'à ses quatre ans. Des photos qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

La sonnette résonna, faisant sursauter le jeune gallois. Il s'avança vers la porte et ouvrit. Un coursier lui tendit une grande enveloppe en échange de sa signature. De retour au salon, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un nouveau dossier. Sur la couverture un symbole étrange, une sorte de T composé de losanges, au dessous un nom, de nouveau le sien, une note « Top secret » et en gros traversant en diagonal la couverture : Décédé en mission.

Un post-it était collé en bas sur lequel il put lire ces quelques mots :

_« Tu dois avoir pris connaissance du premier dossier, le tien, voici le second, le sien et par extension le tien aussi. Capt. J. Harkness »_

_**Hunter Str, Cardiff, UK. **_  
_**9 Juillet 2036. **__**21h30.**_

Ianto venait de finir la lecture du second dossier. Il avait de la peine à croire tout ce qu'il venait de lire… des aliens ? Une faille spatio-temporelle ? Une base secrète sous Roald Dahl place ? Et cet homme, ce Ianto Jones, était un des membres de Torchwood ? Il se battait contre de aliens ? Comment pouvait-il être cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il être ce même Ianto Jones ? Ils étaient tellement différents …

Il était épuisé par toutes ces révélations. Ses jambes eurent du mal à le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur la couette, se roula dedans tout habillé et sombra dans un sommeil agité, rempli d'images et de morceaux de discussions venant tout droit de son « passé ».

_Un parc, tard dans la nuit. Un homme se bat avec … avec un monstre… _  
_Mermaid Qay, un café dans la main, il attend. Un homme en sort, le boit, le complimente et s'en va … _  
_Un entrepôt, un ptérodactyle, une barre de chocolat… _  
_« c'est du harcèlement, monsieur… »  
Une femme, un robot femme, panique, destruction, peine, colère…  
La Campagne, un village perdu… angoisse, douleur, horreur…  
« On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un chronomètre… »  
Des baisers, de nombreux baisers… désir, pulsions, peine, douleur, vide  
« C'est bien plus que ça… jack a besoin de moi... »  
Jalousie, retour, sentiments mélangés…  
« Je suis revenu pour toi… » « Tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? »  
«Et pour ton information, les mètres de couturières ne mentent jamais »  
« Il triche, il triche toujours… »  
« Tu ne seras jamais juste une fraction de seconde dans le temps Ianto Jones, pas pour moi »  
« Il a cru qu'on était ensemble, comme un couple. »  
« ça n'est pas les hommes, c'est lui, seulement lui... »  
« Je reviens toujours »  
Un bloc de béton qui s'écrase au sol… l'homme, nu, se levant …  
Des haricots presque cuits… « bloody beans »  
Des poumons en feu, une sensation de froid envahissant son corps, il s'écroule, jack le tiens dans ses bras… il pleure.  
« Non, non, non, non, Ianto. Non ! / Tout est de ma faute. / Non, c'est pas vrai... Ne parle pas. Garde ton souffle. / Je t'aime ! / Non ! Ianto, reste avec moi ! Ianto, reste avec moi, pitié. Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi. / C'était bien, hein ? / Oui. / Ne m'oublie pas. / Je ne pourrai jamais. / Dans un millier d'années... Tu ne te rappelleras plus de moi. / Mais si. Je te le promets. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie... Non !!!!!!!!! »  
Un dernier baiser… puis le noir._

**Havannah Str., Cardiff, UK. **[/i]  
_**10 Juillet 2036. 7h30.**_

Ianto se réveilla brusquement en sueur, tremblant, nauséeux mais également ressentant une certaine excitation sexuelle. Toutes ces images étaient encore présentes dans son esprit. Mais ce qui était le plus présent c'était cette sensation sur ses lèvres, comme s'il venait d'embrasser quelqu'un… et la seule image qui lui venait était le visage de ce Capitaine qu'il avait rencontré la veille. C'était un homme qui lui donnait ces envies inavouables…

Puis, les informations contenues dans les dossiers prirent la place et le malaise réapparu. Il se leva brusquement et vida le peu qu'il avait dans le corps dans la cuvette des toilettes. Nauséeux, fatigué, tremblant, il contacta son bureau et prit un jour de congé. Il n'était vraiment pas en état.

Il s'habilla tout de même, résolu à aller voir cet homme avant de fuir loin et d'oublier ... S'il le pouvait... Mais il devait le tout de même le voir, cet homme qui avait peuplé sa nuit, cet homme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était… il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, ou comment il allait réagir… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il en pensait… Il n'avait pas réellement réalisé ce qu'il représentait et pas seulement pour lui ou pour jack, mais pour l'humanité entière si on parvenait à le découvrir…Il regroupa les documents toujours éparpillés sur le sol et sortit sans même prendre un petit déjeuner.

Ianto marchait dans les rues menant au café Amaretto. Il ne faisait pas attention, son esprit était parti ailleurs, à des dizaines d'années de là…

Un Klaxon… Quelqu'un criait son nom au loin… La vision d'un camion se rapprochant dangereusement de lui… Quelqu'un se jetant sur lui… Une chute sur le trottoir… noir… puis de nouveau la lumière… Une sensation d'écrasement… du mal à respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit, couché sur lui. Il vit ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il vit sa bouche, attirante.

« Ianto ? ça va ? » Lui demanda l'homme ?  
« Très bien Jack… » Lui répondit-il. « Je me souviens Jack… Je me souviens de tout… » ajouta-il avant de tendre la tête vers lui et de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue d'un jeune homme de 26 ans, sous le regard étonné des passants.

THE END


End file.
